The Surgeon
The Surgeon is a recurring character in Season 5. He is portrayed by Marti Matulis and Daniel Bonjour. His real name is Marcel, an old friend of Sebastien Valet. He is the leader of the Dread Doctors and is one of the main antagonists of Season 5. Season 5 Creatures of the Night Belasko returns to the Dread Doctors lair, begging them for another chance. Suddenly, The Surgeon and his colleagues emerge from behind their experiments. The Surgeon tells him that his condition worsens and he begs for another chance, but The Surgeon tells him that he was supposed to remove the obstacle and that their time is limited. Belasko continues to beg, but The Surgeon tells him there are no second chances and stabs him. Parasomnia Tracy wakes up in the Dread Doctors lair and The Surgeon approaches her. She says that there's nothing there, trying to convince herself it is a dream. The Geneticist and The Pathologist then appear behind her, and surrounded her. She still tries to convince herself that she is sleeping but The Surgeon assures that she is not, and says that she is awakening. The Geneticist and The Pathologist then use clamps to hold her arms, as The Surgeon uses a needle to inject her with silver substance. She begins to remember things clearly and sees the claw marks on her roof and locker were from her. The Geneticist releases her and she rises up, revealing herself as a werewolf. Dreamcatchers While in class, Tracy hallucinates Scott and Liam as The Pathologist and The Surgeon. Condition Terminal Donovan is in his cell, begging for someone to let him out. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and he hears someone approaching. It is The Surgeon and his colleagues, who break into his cell by The Surgeon waving his hand over the electronic key card reader. They take Donovan back to their lair and strap him down to a table. They are walking around him reviewing him. The Surgeon says his condition looks promising and The Geneticist comes over and pulls out his teeth. His gums fill with blood and new, sharp teeth form in the old ones place. At Sinema, The Surgeon and his colleagues show up and The Pathologist shoots Lucas in the chest with a spike, which he then reels back in. Scott asks why they did that and The Surgeon replies that his condition was terminal. Scott asks what that means and he says "Failure", as they leave. A Novel Approach Theo rushes into the Dread Doctors' lair and informs them that the book worked and Scott is going to see Valack. Later, The Surgeon and his colleagues arrive at Eichen House. They enter the building and the front deskman hides behind his desk. They descend the staircase into the bottom part where Scott and the others are. The Surgeon kills a security guard as they arrive at a gate that separates them from Scott and the others. They push open the gate and enter the room. Scott grabs Kira and they escape. The Geneticist and her colleagues make their way into Valack's cell. The Geneticist and The Pathologist hold him down, as The Surgeon uses a device to remove his third eye and they leave. Notes *The Surgeon is the leader of the Dread Doctors. Gallery DreadDoctors5x01.png DreadDoctors5x10.png DreadDoctors5x11.png Video-teen-wolf-season-5-meet-the-doctors-teenwolfnews-com-season-5-tease-the-doctors-352841.jpg Category:Characters